Just another love story!
by YoursTrulyJaneDoe
Summary: This the story of a high school girl Victoria who goes to Lobelia but, has a friend Haruhi who works at a host club and one day when she goes to see what this host club is all about she meets a boy Kyouya, and they start dating but what is she hiding.
1. Chapter 1

I don`t own Ouran High School Host Club.(but I wish I did)

HARUHI'S P.O.V

I was going home from school when the twins grabbed both my arms and took me to a swimming park. I tried to tell them I had plans with someone else but they wouldn't listen. Good thing Victoria was already on her way and saw me when they were taking me away and followed on her skateboard. When we all got there I noticed that she wasn't following anymore but I had a pretty good idea where she went. The thought of it made me smirk. The members were in for a ride.

VICTORIA'S P.O.V

So when the car that took Haruhi stopped in a parking lot I knew it was my only chance to change. So I went to the bathroom and changed out of my lobelia uniform into what looked like just a hat and shorts, but to me it's a dude costume that I use to do a bunch of things. I need the hat because I had really long hair and I hadn't gotten the time to get a wig. So after I got changed I got out of the bathroom. I took a look around I was in a tropical rainforest. Well this is going to be fun.

HARUHI'S P.O.V

I was with Mori senpai looking for Honey senpai who was lost somewhere in the park. When a bunch of Kyouya's police people showed up aiming their guns at me and Mori senpai. Saying stuff like put the small child down. They were about to shoot. When Honey senpai flew in on a vine and beat the living crap out of them. I was surprised that he could do that, but then again the host club is full of surprises. When we were about to go back to the car I spotted Victoria. I ran over to her.

VICTORIA'S P.O.V

I saw Haruhi running my way and I waved at her.

H: nice costume you're getting better.

V: thank you I thought I looked pretty cool to.

Just then I saw all the host club members staring at us from where they were in the parking lot.

V: they are staring

H: oh yeah, hey did you bring my skateboard

V: yeah, but wouldn't you prefer to go in the car

H: I have had enough of them for a day

V: well you better go tell them

Haruhi ran over to them.

HARUHI'S P.O.V

I ran back from talking to V to tell the guys.

T: may I ask who that man was

H: that is …. Victor yeah that's it Victor

T: who is this victor person?

H: my ….. friend

Hi and Ka: why don't we meet this so called friend

Just then I thought I saw Kyouya smirk but I didn't have time to confirm, because Victoria called.

V: we are going to be late for the movie

Oh, now she did it. All of a sudden Tamaki snapped.

T: are you going out on a date without your father's permission

H: first of all you are not my dad second of all my dad knows about this

T: and he still allowed you to go

H: he approves of me hanging out with her….I mean him

I noticed kyouya quirked an eyebrow at me in question. I ignored him

H: well I best be going

And with that I left a yelling Tamaki, mad and confused twins, and (for some weird reason) a smirking Kyouya.

VICTORIA'S P.O.V

V: that was hilarious

H: they're an odd bunch but you shouldn't have said that thing about the movies now they will keep thinking you are boyfriend

V: yeah yeah but you can't say that wasn't funny

H: yeah and saw you eying a certain someone

V: N-no I wasn't

H: where are we going any way?

V: over there

I walked into whatever place. Which turned out to be an aquarium. (have I mentioned that I am terrified of aquariums?) I immediately started to freak out.

V: we need to get out of here

H: why'd you come in here anyway you know you hate aquariums

V: sorry I was trying to lose your buddies

H: come on lets go to my house I'll make us dinner

V: I will buy the ingredients and we will meet back at your house

H: okay

We each went separate ways. When I got to the grocery store I noticed I was still being followed. Now I was getting mad I turned around on my heels and just walked right past them ignoring them. Oh, the blond dude was really mad. I tried my best not to laugh as I checked out. Then I left to go to Haruhi's house and I was totally going to sleepover. Just to annoy them because I just knew they were going to like stake out at Haruhi's house.


	2. Chapter 2

VICTORIA'S P.O.V

I wake up in Haruhi's room and look at the clock. I notice I woke up earlier than usual I put my Lobelia uniform on and sit down next to Haruhi for breakfast.

V: morning

H: morning you're up early

V: I guess

H: I am going to leave so you better hurry

V: okay

I ran out the door after Haruhi and called my chauffer. (Yes I am rich but I don't act stupid about it like the club members) We both got in the car and drove to Haruhi's school first.

V: bye

H: see you later

V: maybe I'll stop by after school to see this host club of yours

I drove off to go to school. School went relatively well considering Benibara and her gang didn't annoy me to join the Zuka club. I rode my skateboard to Haruhi's school.

HARUHI'S P.O.V

Victoria pushed open the doors into the clubroom in her dyed black lobelia uniform. Let's just say she didn't have the best welcome. She walked in and suddenly and all the eyes were on her. I excused myself from my table and walked over to her.

V: sup

H: hi

V: so what's up?

H: nothing much I have some customers right know I will ask Kyouya to fit you in for one of my appointment

V: okay what ever

She went and sat down on one of the sofas and began to text. Then Tamaki went over and sat next to her she completely ignored him it was hilarious. I walked over to Kyouya and asked him to fit her in on my schedule.

K: how do you know her?

H: kind of childhood friends and she lives in my apartment building

K: oh ok

He wrote some stuff in his clipboard thing.

K: you will have her in about 10 minutes so get back to your table

H: tell Tamaki to not waste his time

K: Why would he be doing that?

H: because Victoria hates princely types

K: nice to know

H: I would advise you to hurry up and tell him Victoria is seems to be getting annoyed

K: I'll go handle it

I left to go back to my table.

VICTORIA'S P.O.V

The stupid blond dude kept annoying the crap out of me and I was about punch him in the face. When a hot dude with black hair and glasses came over.

K: don't annoy the customers Tamaki

T: but she is a first timer I was just being nice

K: well to me it looked like she was about to punch you

T: no she wasn't

K: why don't you ask her?

V: yes I was about to punch you so if you would be so kind to leave

T: wow you remind me of Haruhi

Just then Haruhi walked over.

H: come on V your turn

V: thank god but thanks for trying to make him shut up

H: come on

I walked over to Haruhi's table. We sat down and I noticed the twins were staring our way.

V: they are staring why

H: probably because I know you

V: oh

H: yeah other than that I just saw you flirting with Kyouya

V: who

H: the dude with black hair and glasses

V: oh him no I wasn't just because I was being nice doesn't mean I was flirting

H: oooooh! You like him

V: n-no I don't

H: aw! How cute you're stuttering

V: you know I could kill you various different ways very very fast

H: yeah like any of the guys would let you do that

V: yeah but I can break them too

H: yeah but while you're busy with them I'll run away

V: why do you believe I will take that long?

H: Honey-Senpai is really good a martial arts and so is Mori-Senpai

V: oh really hmmm...

H: V you better not we're in club hours

She was too late I was already talking to the one I assumed was Honey-Senpai.

V: hi are you Honey

HS: yeah why

V: I'm Haruhi's friend and she says you're good at martial arts

HS: yeah I am so is Takashi

V: would you mind giving me a bit of time from your busy schedule for a duel

HS: sure

V: thanks

HS: we can do it know if you want

V: that would be great thanks

We walked to the karate place thing.

The host club and all the customers decided to follow for reason unknown to me. When we got there I noticed a really tall dude standing next to Honey. I had seen him before of course in host club and at the water park place. I also notice he is always next to Honey.

V: hi I'm Victoria you can call me V

I put my hand out for him to shake it.

M: Hello I am Takashi Morinozuka

V: oh so you're Takashi maybe I'll duel you some time too

M: yeah maybe

Honey and I both walk to the karate circle thing.

V: ready

HS: yes

HARUHI'S P.O.V.

Victoria and Honey-senpai had just started there duel. Then all of a sudden Honey-senpai pulls out a staff. He is about to hit Victoria with it but she pulls out to metal fans and blocks.

H: where do they put this stuff!

Then she kicked him and he flew backwards. He skidded to a stop.

HS: don't underestimate me stop holding back

V: if you say so

Then they started moving really fast and everything became a blur. About half an hour past before they stopped and you could see Victoria stepping on Honey-Senpai`s back.

VICTORIA'S P.O.V.

I took my foot of Honey's back he got up and dusted himself off.

HS: that was fun we should do that again sometime

V: yeah that was the biggest challenge I've had in a long time I had fun

I looked over to see Haruhi laughing

V: what are you laughing at Haruhi?

She pointed to the karate club members who were all so surprised their jaws dropped. Including who I assumed was the captain. (Because he looked the most surprised) After talking a little with Honey and Mori. I walked over to the water fountain to get a drink. When I got there Kyouya was getting out of the bathroom.

K: hey you did pretty good out there most boys at this school could never win against Honey

V: I can see why he is a tough opponent

K: apparently you're tough

V: yeah I guess so

K: the host club is going to the beach a bet Haruhi would be happy if you came

V: yeah I'll see I have to ask someone first

K: ok well tell Haruhi if you're coming so I can put you on the list

V: sure ok

I looked at the Tobi watch necklace hanging around my neck.

V: oh crap I'm going to be late he so going to kill me

K: I find that hard to believe

V: point taken but still I better go

K: bye then

V: see you later

KYOUYA'S P.O.V.

Victoria pulled a skateboard with the name Sasuke written in fancy blue letters on the bottom. She also pulled out a pair of skates. Haruhi came running over.

H: It's already time

V: yeah you better hurry up or I'll have to leave without you

Haruhi grabbed the skates and ran off and Victoria ran after her.

V: bye

VICTORIA P.O.V.

We exited out of the karate place only to see him waiting there for us in my car. Chad with his blond wavy hair, blue eyes and red lips that happened to be a smirk.

V: what are you smirking at?

C: no hello and it is because you look different from when I last saw you

V: so Haruhi looks more different then me

C: point

V: and I'm not that different I still could beat you up with a lift of a finger

C: another point

V: why are you in my car?

C: oh you mean your Sasuke mobile

V: ha ha ha

C: you guys didn't come pick me up so I had to get a taxi to your house but sense you weren't there I drove to Haruhi's school I didn't know you were here to when I got here I heard a bunch of people talking about some girl taking on the best fighter so I came here

V: yeah and I won thanks for asking

H: hey Chad

C: see that's how you properly greet someone

V: oh just shut up

C: whatever are you guys going to get in the car or not

V: no we have plans right Haruhi

H: yeah

C: whatever see you later

V: bye

Haruhi and I went to my apartment even though that was the same place Chad was going. I just didn't feel like getting a ride from him. I lived alone because I was doing high school out of the U.S, but I am really from Brazil (yeah that`s a lot to compute)

H: so what are we going to do once we get to your apartment

V: probably play some video games

H: ok whatever

So that`s what we did for about an hour. Until Haruhi had to go home. Then I went to bed Chad was sleeping in my guest bedroom till he got his own apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

VICTORIA'S P.O.V.

The next day I got up at my usual late time. Chad (which was fully aware that I could kill him if he woke me up) was already eating breakfast.

V: morning

C: sup

V: you know Ouran is a really high quality school you shouldn't be late

C: I don't have a car and you need a car don't you

V: I could have called a chaffer for you but since you waited for me

C: whatever just hurry up

I was done changing in about 2 minutes. Then I grabbed the car keys and run out the door locking it behind me. We drove to school in silence. When we got to his school he got out and all the girls started whispering. Partly because he was good looking and the other part because he got out of my car. In other words the car of the girl who beat up Honey-senpai. Then again Chad doesn't care what people think and kept walking. So I pulled away to go to school.

CHAD`S P.O.V.

I kept walking after hearing Victoria pull away. When I got in the classroom I saw a pair of twins sitting next to Haruhi. Apparently Haruhi saw me to and got up and the twins stopped talking and starred at her. She waved at me and the twins eyes darted to me. They seemed to be confused so like most people would I walked over.

C: sup

H: hey

C: so what`s up

H: nothing, I just wanted to know that you`re in the freshman classroom

C: oh that explains it

H: anyway Victoria didn't tell me you were going this school

C: yeah it was kind of last minute

The whole time while they were looking at them from their seats. With looks on their faces that say "what is going on".

I wanted to start laughing so bad but I needed to cut it short because I needed to find my classroom and get there before the bell rings.

C: so could you tell me were the third year classroom is

H: sure

Haruhi walked out in the hall way and she told me.

C: thanks

H: you`re welcome

C: see you later

I gave Haruhi a wink and walked off, but as I left I heard squeals from the girls that were standing behind Haruhi and saw the wink.

HARUHI`S P.O.V.

Chad was almost worst then the host club. He had the looks he had the charm but didn't put it to good use. I walked in the classroom and was instantly mobbed by girls wanting to know about Chad. When I finally escaped the mob I was mobbed by the twins. Thankfully the bell rang. I wonder if Victoria was having a day like this. Probably not.

VICTORIA`S P.O.V. (later in the day)

I woke up to the sound of a book falling on my desk. I heard half the class gasp. (I don't think I mentioned that I go on destructive rampage in a sub-cautious state and throw throwing knifes) My head was still down and when I lifted it up let`s just say the teacher coward in fear behind her desk.

T: miss silver would you go to the office

V: whatever

The class sighed in relief seeing that I didn't kill anyone, yet. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I walked to the principal's office. I knocked on the door.

P: come in Victoria

I walked in and sat down.

P: so what did you do now?

V: fell asleep in class but this teacher was stupid enough to wake me up didn't she hear what happened to the last teacher that did that

P: give her a break she`s new

V: right

P: want I soda

V: sure

She gave me a soda and I opened it while she got one for herself. Me and her were kind of buds in other words I was her favorite student.

P: so did you hurt her

V: no she got lucky

P: wow! Are you in a good mood or something?

V: yeah kind of

The principal`s eyes flickered with excitement.

P: oh why are you so happy is it a boy

V: no not really

P: then what is it

V: we-

I was about to tell her when the bell rang. I got up to leave throwing my empty soda can away.

V: I have to go to my next class

P: wait! What class do you have next?

V: band why

She grabbed her phone and called my band teacher.

P: Victoria is going to run an errand for me is that ok

There was silence then she hung up with a frown.

P: you have to go to band

V: ok I'll tell you later than okay

P: sure

I walked out and went to band the last class of the day. Band class went well. We did what we always did. After that I walked to my car (a blue Ferrari that I called the Sasuke mobile) and jumped in. I pulled out in just in time. The Zuka club had just spotted me and was about to run at me, but they didn't come since I pulled out. I headed for Ouran.

HARUHI`S P.O.V.

The club hours were over and I was wondering when Victoria was going to show up. Then I heard wheels rolling down the hall. Then Victoria zoomed in the on one of those spinning chairs.

V: hey guys what's up

H: where did you get that chair?

V: one of the classrooms

H: aren't they locked

V: yeah so

Chad walked in and paced Victoria a purse.

Victoria walked out for like a minute then came back in already changed out of her lobelia uniform.

K and H: wow that was fast

V: I`ve done faster

She was were a shirt that had the word SPORK written in big letters.

Hi: hey isn`t that the a shirt from the t-style line

V: yeah why

Hi: Kaoru and I have a bunch of their clothes

Victoria did a cart wheel and landed right in front of them.

V: O.M.T that's my clothes brand

I saw something flash in Kyouya's eyes as a smirk grew on his face.

K and H: really then what does the t in t-styles stand for

V: Tobi

Hi: why

V: because Tobi is the awesomest person ever

Ka: who is Tobi?

V: Gasp! No I`m kidding am kind of an otaku so yeah

Ka: ok so Tobi is an anime dude

V: yep pretty much

Hi: okay then

She walked over to Chad and leaned on his shoulder. I looked over at kyouya to see he was not too happy about her leaning on Chad.

HI: so who is he anyway?

Hikaru was pointing at Chad curiosity all over his face.

V: this is Chad my bodyguard

Ka: you need a bodyguard

V: sort of

She shrugged.

H: why are you here anyway?

V: I was bored

She looks at the swirling watch she was wearing.

V: well I have to go bye

She turned on her heels and sat down in her chair. Chad dragged her out of the room. Then all of a sudden something came flying at the door. Kyouya who hadn't said a word got up and walked up to it. He pulled the throwing knife from the door and read what was written in black sharpie on it.

Kyouya's P.O.V.

I had just finished reading what was written on the throwing knife.

K: I guess she is going to the beach with us

I felt a smirk grow on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people sorry it took me so long to update. Some people (not saying who and its not just because I dont remember oh and you know who you are ) were complaining about not knowing what my character looks like and the way I write when someone is talking(not you Lilliee-chan you were nice). So I decided to fix those problems.

Name: Victoria Mar De Oliveria

Born in the city of Sao Paulo moved to America when she was 2 because of her father's buisness.

Hair: Brown (long and wavy)

Eyes: Dark Brown (almost black)

Height: 5 inches shorter then Kyouya

Skinny

Victoria likes to disguise herself and is a master with throwing knives (dont ask). She is great at martial arts and loves to have fun. She sucks at cooking and is super competetive. She can run really fast but doesnt do it because she hates running. Her favorite animals are Pandas and Cats. She hates dogs and they seem to return the feeling. Some people thinks she acts like a cat because she takes naps a lot. If you ever wake her up run for she's probably gonna kill you. She doesnt get angry easily but if you do make her angry I suggest you duck and cover. Most of the time you can find her with a book. Sometimes she'll get mad at how a book ends but she'll easily forget it. She can act crazy sometimes. Her best friends are BreAnna, Ashley, Jaid, Danielle, and Chad. Her favorite colors are blue, purple, black, and red. She has quite the usually find her in black or dark attire. She runs and owns the company T-Styles. Has trust problems. Victoria loves to dress up in costumes. She plays the clarinet. Second smartest person in her group of friends. Straight forward and clumsy.

Her friends come in later in the story but I'll tell what they look like and stuff.

Name: BreAnna Olivia Bonaparte

Born in a small town in France. Moved to America with her brother, father, and mother because of the birth her younger sister.

Hair: Black ( a little longer than shoulder length and straight) used to be blond

Eyes: Light Brown (Caramel color)

Height: a little shorter than Victoria

Super skinny (like super model skinny)

BreAnna is a master lockpick and she likes messing with explosives (her dad has a demolition company). BreAnna is ok at martial arts but doesnt like to show off. Acts crazy most of the time and loves to have fun. Hates anything to do with sports. Isnt mean to people like Victoria is but when she gets pissed she gets really pissed. Can make friends anywhere. Is insanely loud ALL THE TIME. Is the vice CEO of Victoria's company and is always helping design new clothes. Favorite animals are foxes. Her favorite colors are purple and black. She loves everyone. She plays the harp. She's scene. She loves to dress up in costumes. She's super flirty. She models for the company sometimes. She is clumsy. If she doesnt like you you'll know.

Name: Ashley Brooke Force

Ashley was born in Broklyn but moved away to Oklahoma when her parent decided that the Broklyn was to dangerous for their family.

Hair: Brown almost black (goes to her mid back and wavy)

Eyes: Dark Brown (almost black)

Height: Same size as BreAnna

Skinny and has a little muscle (because of sports)

Ashley is a hacker (her parents run a computer software company). Wants to be an assasin when she grows up. Isnt that good at martial art but is good at sports. She loves books and is the smarter than anyone else in the group. Doesnt cuss at all and is one of the most normal ones of the group. She never ever gets mad EVER. Likes to joke around. Shes mean (like kidding around mean) to the people close to her but is nice to everyone else. Her favorite animals are rabbits and dogs. Her Favorite colors are red and green. Plays the drums. She doesnt care for fashion. She dreams of marrying a cop. Shes fun and deffiantly not a morning person. She can be clumsy and clueless sometimes. She loves to play pranks and can be super mischevious at times. If she doesnt like you it you wont know it because shes nice to everyone. She's kind of the peacemaker of the group.

Name: Jaid Wicks Miller

Born in California but moved to the countryside when her older sister started doing drugs. Her parents decided to send her to military school so she wouldnt be around bad influences but got kicked out because of an incident.

Hair: Brown Blond (a little above the shoulders it curves in to her face and straight)

Eyes: Blue

Height: a little taller then BreAnna but not taller than Victoria

Skinny with a large bust

Her specialty is anything violent. She is as good as Mori at martial arts. She doesnt like sports but she loves writing. She loves reading books even if the not appropriate (if you know what I mean). She's Chad's girlfriend. She loves to party. Her dream is to open a book shop/bakery. Her favorite animals are foxes and cats. Her favorite colors are black and white. She's a major romantic that has her head in the clouds. She isnt so great at school because she's lazy. She's super mischevious and loves to joke around and play pranks. She not clumsy but shes not graceful either. If she figure something out about you that's embarrassing she'll be sure to use it against you. She has quite the potty mouth and she can be quite vulgar. She can be unreliable at times but she's there when you need her. She has more trust problems then Victoria and carries a weapon of sorts ( it changes depending on her mood) with her at all times. She plays violin. She loves to eat.

Name: Danielle Fabre Lewis

Born in the french country side moved to Japan with her brother after her mother came down with cancer was hospitalized in Japan because of the better technology.

Hair: Dirty Blond (goes to her mid back and wavy)

Eyes: Green

Height: same as Victoria

Skinny and flat chested

Danielle is the sharpshooter and carries a cross bow with her at all times (she has classes she teaches other kids and you'll learn the other reason in the story). She's what you would call calm compared to the rest of the group. She can be really jealous at times with her friends. She does like violence but she isnt a pacifist. She loves to laugh and talk and tell jokes but when she's mad you can expect the silent treatment. She nows the basics of martial arts but she's better at long distance. Her favorite animals are dogs and monkeys. Her favorite colors are blue and black. She plays the flute. She dreams of being in a screamo band. She hate people who judge others. She doesnt like mean people but she not afriad to get in your face. She doesnt cuss all the time but she does every once in a while. She isnt a morning person but she doesnt sleep in to late. She loves to party and have fun.

Name: Andrew Chad Eden

Was born and raised in Kansas by his parents who were teachers but when they died in a car accident he moved to Oklahoma to live with his grandparents and ended up geting a job working for Ashley's parents.

Hair: Blond (wavy)

Eyes: Blue

Height: about the same size as Kyouya.

Skinny and muscley

Chad is the only guy in the group. He likes to do hypnosis. He's charming to those he's knows but around other people he acts reserved. He's not the jealous type. He's good at acting. He sucks at sports and anything else that involves effort other than school. He doesnt like loud places even though the group is really loud on it own. his favorite animals are tigers and lions. His favorite colors are grey and green. He's a morning person. He short and a tee-shirt even if it's freezing. He doesnt get mad easily and even if he does its not to bad. He can be clueless sometimes and he has really bad timing. He's a procrastinater and he's lazy at times and has an attitude. He always has to have the last word which doesnt sit well with Victoria.

So that's everybody their will be other characters but these are the main ones. I promise ill post more story really soon.


End file.
